Out of the Box
by Adelene Abnormal
Summary: Pandora was suppose to be a neutral being but when the Apocalypse is happening and when you get mixed in with the Winchester brothers there really isn't any way to stay on the sidelines. And then you add the charming King of the Crossroads into the mix and Pandora finds herself right in the middle of everything.
1. Introduction

So I'm back with a new story... and for any readers who follows my Joker story I swear I'm working on it! Don't hurt me haha. So I've had this idea for this story swimming around in my brain for months and I just have to write it. It's going to be a Crowley/oc but all the wonderful boys will still be in it. Hope you enjoy this small introduction.. leave me a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Pandora; Greek mythology says she was the first female human, basically their version of Eve, and she was created by the gods. Like most legends they got it wrong, oh so very wrong. Pandora was never human but she was created to guard the box and watch over it so others wouldn't be overwhelmed by all the things that was contained inside.

Pandora's magic was based around her box but she was neither good nor evil. She was seen as a neutral being. The box contained the seven deadly sins; Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. But where there is evil there is always good, the box also contained the seven virtues; Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility. Pandora though seen as neutral was known to be influenced by the sins and virtues that she guarded over and as time went by the more the influence grew. The sins, the more powerful and influential of feelings inside the box called to her and shaped her into who she was.

She was a beautiful immortal female no one could deny that. Long red hair fell in waves down her back like fire and her green eyes could entrance any mortal man. A tiny frame but with womanly curves she was a sight to behold. Men that came in contact with her often felt the lust that she contained inside her box.

As time passed many immortal creatures wanted the power The Box and Pandora possessed. One of these creatures was an Angel of the Lord by the name of Lucifer. He was a beautiful angel but he was also a very jealous angel. He didn't appreciate humanity as his Father wanted him too. He saw them as nothing but flawed beings that didn't deserve his Father's love. So when his father sent him away he tried to pursue Pandora to help him. When she refused he did what many thought was impossible. He locked her away inside the very box she was created to protect. Though Pandora was the only one who could fully open the box that didn't mean Lucifer couldn't influence the power from it. From the seven deadly sins that were locked inside the box; seven demons were created to serve him, each named after one of the sins.

So for centuries Pandora waited and waited. The virtue patience aiding her in her solitude and imprisonment. Time passed and Pandora became nothing but a legend wrapped in mystery. Some thought she was nothing but a human who let out evil into the world, others thought she never existed to begin with; just a fairy tale.

2009 marked the year she was set free. Two brothers known as Sam and Dean Winchester, two hunters of things that go bump in the night, unknowingly, opened Lucifer's cage that he had been locked inside by one of his brothers from Heaven, the arch-angel Michael. When the seal was broken it did a lot more than just open his cage, it also cracked open Pandora's box and for the first time in many, many centuries she was free. Pandora Box was free and she planned to enjoy her freedom to her heart's content.

She wanted to see how the world had changed since her imprisonment. Unfortunately for her, she would soon realize that nothing was ever easy and there was a war coming, the apocalypse had been set into motion. And this battle was a battle that she couldn't be neutral in. No matter how forgotten she thought she may have been or how far she traveled around the earth someone would always be determined and resourceful enough to find her. For her this someone was a demon. He wasn't just any demon though, he was Crowley; King of the Crossroads. And he could be very persuasive and deadly charming but then again so could Pandora.


	2. Chapter One

So here is the official first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave me so feedback.. please? Any account reviewers will get a sneak peek of chapter two!

* * *

Chapter One

'The First Meeting

The woman set alone at the table for two. Her unnaturally red hair was a beacon in the dim lighting of the restaurant. She wore a tight fitting black mini dress with a red leather bow shaped belt that accented her waist. Her legs were crossed underneath the table and on her feet were a pair of matching red pumps that had bows on the side. She twirled a bite of pasta around her fork as her eyes scanned over a small, leather book that looked to be ancient. Her red painted lips were twitched into a smirk as she read.

"Miss, would you like another glass of wine? And maybe a dessert?" A waiter asked her. He stood on her right next to the table. He was classically handsome. His brown hair was slicked back stylishly and he was tall with baby blue eyes and his black suit fit him to perfection. The woman glanced at him for just a second before her eyes went back to her book.

"Another _bottle_ of wine actually. I've finished this one it seems." She told him waving her hand casually towards her empty glass and bottle of wine. "And as for dessert... I'm in the mood for something chocolate. Surprise me." She told him glancing at him once more with her smirk still in place.

"Of course, miss. I'll be back shortly." The handsome waiter told her before dashing off to complete her order.

"Boring," she muttered to herself. "I really need to find someone more fun." She said as she adjusted her book to continue to read however a voice stopped her. A British accented voice that came from behind her.

"Well love, if a good time is what you're looking for I'm sure I can be of service." The mystery voice said. She didn't even make a move to see who was behind her.

"Hmm, is that so?" She questioned. "I highly doubt you have anything I would want." She told him. "You wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

The mystery man didn't get to answer before the waiter was back to deliver her new bottle of wine along with a large slice of Devil's chocolate food cake that had dark chocolate drizzled beautifully on the top as well as a few raspberries placed neatly in the middle of the slice of cake. She smiled in amusement at the irony of the name of the cake.

"Good choice." She commented as her green eyes stared hungrily at it. "Thank you, I'm think I'm good for now." She shooed the waiter off with her hand. When he didn't immediately move from her side she gave him a sideways glance to see that he was staring over her shoulder at her mystery intruder.

 _'Men,"_ she thought. _'They don't ever seem to change.'_

"Is he bothering you, miss?" The waiter finally asked her.

She sighed in aggravation. Couldn't she just eat in peace. "He's fine. Now can you go away now?" Her voice just barley holding back her annoyance. He got the message and quickly left her table.

She poured herself another glass of wine and took a long drink before picking up her fork to try her dessert. She hummed in delight as the cake melted in her mouth.

"Are you going to stand there like a creepy stalker or are you going to tell me what you want?" She addressed her unwanted company as she took another drink of her wine.

"Straight to the point, I like that." He commented. She hummed disinterested. She heard him move from behind her as he made his way to the chair in front of her.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't what she received. The man in front of her looked to be in his late thirties to early forties with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't what someone would call a thin man but he wasn't big either. By looking at him she could tell that he had a few inches of height on her but he was still shorter than most men. His suit was very impressive. A beautiful solid black suit that was tailored to fit him flawlessly. A silk gray patterned tie completed his ensemble. She admitted that he was handsome but she had seen handsome before. His gaze was on her as she picked up her wine glass and took a drink as her green eyes took him in. She lazily twirled around the small amount of wine left in her glass.

"So, what do you want?" She asked.

"First of all, the names Crowley." He told her. Her right left eyebrow raised at his introduction. She offered nothing but silence when he paused. Crowley gave a small laugh before continuing. "And I'm here to help you."

She laughed as she sat down her glass before leaning slightly across the table towards him. With a smirk she told him, "And like I told you there is _nothing_ you have that I want."

She would give the man some credit. He was charming and had an ego almost as big as hers.

"Is that so darling?" He asked unfazed. Her eyes narrowed as she tried figure out what his game was. "Did I mention that I'm also The King of the Crossroads?" He sent her his own smirk as hers turned into a frown.

He wasn't just a man... he was a demon and apparently not just any demon but the 'King of the Crossroads'. She relaxed back into her seat as she now watched him wearily. He wasn't here by accident and she had no idea how he found her.

"So let me guess, you're here to _try_ to drag me back to your... boss, to get some brownie points from him. That's what you demons do isn't it? He's like your God isn't he?" She asked. Her voice took on a completely different tone. Before her voice was playful, almost flirtatious, now it was cold and biting.

"You talking about Lucifer? I hate the dick." Crowley told her. She wasn't convinced. "Actually, I'm trying to get rid of him. The whole apocalypse thing is bad for business."

She was silent for a moment as she took in what he was telling her.

"So let me get this straight you're a demon and you want to kill the devil?" She asked in disbelief. She wasn't sure if she believed him but if what he said was true than he had a lot of guts.

"I already tried killing him. Well, not _me_ per-say but that plan didn't work out. Unfortunately, now Lucy knows that I want him dead. Being keeping a low profile." He explained to her.

"And yet here you are in public... with me of all people."

It was his turn to lean towards her. "Yes, but you're also keeping a low profile. And believe me, finding you wasn't exactly an easy task but I have my ways." He told her before leaning casually back in his seat with his hands resting on the table.

"I guess I'm just going to have to cover my tracks better from now on." She said as she poured herself another glass of wine and then grabbing the unused second glass she filled it as well before placing it in front of Crowley. He gave her a questionable look before picking up the glass.

"So, if you have already unsuccessfully tried killing Lucifer why come to me?" She questioned him. "Believe me, if I could kill him I would have done so already."

"Well, it's come to my attention that while I haven't been able to figure out a way to kill him there is a way to lock him back in his cage." Crowley told her as he finished off his glass. He now had her full attention. He set his glass back on the table with an impressed look. "You've got good taste. I have to say I wasn't sure what I expected from you but I'm... impressed."

"So, you do know who I am?"

"Oh course I do love and I know you would love nothing more than getting rid of the devil as well. So, still think I have nothing to offer you?" He asked.

"So, you'll help me get rid of him. That's really great of you but I do know how crossroad demons work. I have to give up something in return. I hate to tell you but I don't have a soul to bargain with." She told him. He didn't seem surprised by her confession.

"I don't want your soul, well if you even had one. I want your cooperation and your help. I heard rumors that back in the day you were close friends with Death... is that true?" Crowley questioned.

She was silent as she finished off the rest of her chocolate cake. When she was done she gently patted her mouth with a napkin so to not mess up her makeup. She then set the plate and her fork off to the side before grabbing the bottle of wine and poured the last of it into her glass. She took a drink of it as she stared over the glass at her unexpected guest for the evening.

She knew demons were not trustworthy beings and she had already been betrayed once in her long existence; she didn't want to make that mistake twice. However, the apocalypse wasn't something she wanted to happen and she definitely wanted Lucifer somewhere other than Earth.

"What does my rumored relationship with Death have to do with anything?" She finally asked.

He gave her another charming smile. Even though his meat suit was of average looks she could understand his appeal. The British accent alone would make most women swoon not to mention he knew his way around words. She wasn't fooled though. She been around a lot longer than he and she could make men bow at her feet with one smile if she wanted.

"Well, to lock Lucifer back into his cage you have to have all four of The Horseman's rings." Crowley explained.

"You're just asking about Death... what about the other three?" She asked him curiously.

"Well, War and Famine's rings have already been... collected. As for Pestilence, well, it's in the works." He told her. "Death, however, is a littler trickier. Not been able to get a lock on his location in order to find him. I thought making a deal was the way to go but he seems to be able to block my magic."

"So, your way didn't work and you have a soul riding on me being able to find him?" She asked him with a smirk. "What happens if I tell you no?"

He didn't answer. She scoffed before leaning across the table towards him.

"You listen to me very carefully, Crowley. A long time ago someone very charming and very beautiful came to me asking for help... and like a foul I went a long with him. Do you know where that got me in the end?" She asked him, her voice dangerously low and her eyes almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the restaurant. He didn't say a word as he watched her from his side of the table. "It got me locked up in my very own box for centuries! So why on Earth should I help you?"

If he was even a little bit intimidated by her he didn't show it. She was slightly disappointed.

"Because if you don't help find Death it's a very real possibility that Earth won't exist anymore." Crowley told her seriously. "I can't help but notice that you seem to enjoy the finer features of Earth."

"I'll think about it." She finally told him. She could tell that this wasn't the answer he was hoping for and she gave him a smirk in return. She wouldn't be played by this arrogant demon without doing her own bit of research into him. He seemed to know quite a bit about her but she didn't know anything about him other than his name and that he was apparently the King of the Crossroads.

"Fine," he finally said. "Give me a call when you've made your decision. Just don't wait too long." He reached into on of his suit pockets and pulled out a business card. He held it out for her to take and she did with curiosity. The card read:

Crowley

King of the Crossroads

666

"And what am I suppose to do with this?" She questioned still staring at the card.

Crowley gave a short laugh. "Please tell me you have a phone."

"Why would I? I'm trying to lay low." She reminded him. "Besides I've been off the grid for centuries... who would I call if I did have one?"

Crowley nodded in understanding. "Fair enough. Well then, how about we meet back here in say twenty-four hours. No tricks guaranteed. Just you and me. You give me your answer and I'll accept it no matter your choice." He offered. "Do we got a deal, love?"

"I accept. I'll see you in twenty-four hours. Don't be late." She told him.

"For you, love, never." He told her before he disappeared before her eyes. The only evidence that he was ever there was an empty, used wine glass and the business card that she was still holding. With a shrug she shoved it inside her tiny hand bag that rested beside her on the table. She reasoned that maybe someday it would be useful. After paying her bill and gathering up her forgotten leather book she too disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter Two

Alright so here we go! Chapter Two. I hope every one enjoys and maybe leave a review? Please.

* * *

Chapter Two

Meeting The Winchesters

Twenty-five hours after her first meeting with Crowley she found herself in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The address that Crowley gave her led her to a house that was built surrounded by a salvage yard. The outside wasn't much to look at and didn't hold her attention but the inside was a whole other story. The house was organized chaos. Books were everywhere. She also could tell from looking around that this Bobby Singer, the man who sold his soul to Crowley to find Death, was a man that drank... a lot. Liquor bottles of all kinds set around his house.

She looked around to see if she could see this Bobby Singer but she saw no one and the house was quiet. With a careless shrug she went on with her investigation of the house. She ended up in an office of sorts with walls covered in a beautiful, dark red wallpaper. The room was like the rest of the house; messy and covered in books and liquor bottles. She picked a half empty one up and took a sniff before setting it down in disgust. Bobby Singers taste seemed pretty low standard. His book collection though was top notch. Books of all languages could be found and he seemed to have a book about practically everything. She was glancing through a book on his desk when she was interrupted.

"You got about five second to explain why you're here before I start shooting." A gruff voice said from somewhere behind her.

She turned quickly, book still in hand, to face the voice. The man, who she assumed was Bobby Singer, was an older man who wore casual clothing and a ball cap on his head. He was also in a wheel chair and angrily pointing a gun at her. Her red painted lips moved into an award winning smile as she leaned casually on his desk with her legs crossed at the ankles. She was wearing another mini dress. This one was a vintage styled dress that was black with white polka dots all over it. Her feet were tucked away into a pair of dangerously high red pumps.

"I'm here to help you." She told him. His hold on the gun didn't waver. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Will you _please_ put the gun down. The only thing that will happen if you shoot me is that it will ruin my dress. I just bought this dress." She told him with an unspoken warning in her tone.

"Help me with what?" He finally asked after lowering his gun just an inch so it wasn't directly pointed at her but was still there if she made any move he didn't like.

"You want to find Death, right?" She questioned. "That is after all what you sold your soul to Crowley for... correct?"

She happily planted herself on top of the desk with her legs crossed elegantly in front of her. She sighed woefully as she took in all the cheap liquor that surrounded her before snapping her fingers and within a second a bottle of red wine appeared in one hand and in the other a large wine glass. She poured herself a drink and set the bottle of wine on the desk behind her never letting her eyes leave the hunter in front of her.

"So what, your Crowley's bitch?" His gruff voice reached her ears. His tone was sarcastic but she didn't appreciate the joke.

She laughed but it wasn't a friendly laugh. Bobby watched the woman in front of him wearily. He didn't smell any sulfur so he doubted she was a demon but she wasn't human either and it wasn't just her wine trick that tipped him off. She radiated power but it wasn't like anything he had came across in all his years of hunting.

"If you want to find Death I suggest you watch what you say to me. I may be helping Crowley with his deal he made with you but by no means am I _anyone's_ bitch." She told him.

"Fair enough." He agreed. They were on a tight schedule and needed to find Death as soon as possible. If she could find Death for him, he wasn't going to argue with her. Besides in his state he didn't know if he even stood a chance. She was a small woman but the power he felt from her told him not to make her truly angry.

"You got a name?" He questioned after he realized he didn't even know who she was.

She didn't answer him for several awkwardly silent moments. He watched as she sipped on her glass of wine. He briefly thought she didn't hear him but just when he was about to re-ask she finally spoke up.

"The name is Pandora, Pandora Box." She finally told him. His eyes widened in disbelief and surprise. He didn't think anything could surprise him anymore. They were in the middle of the apocalypse but he never even dreamed that there was any truth to the Pandora's Box legend.

"You mean as in _The Pandora_?"

"Unless there has been another that I haven't been aware of then yes." She told him. "So enough about me... lets get down to business." She told him with a wide, red smile. Bobby knew right then that this was going to be an evening that he would never forget.

Pandora was relaxing in a nice bubble bath when she heard the dreadful thing beep from the edge of the tub. Sighing in a dramatic show of annoyance she dried off her hands with the towel beside her large tub and grabbed the iPhone. She stared at the screen until she found the right app and tapped it with a manicured finger.

A new message came up on the screen from the only contact that was in the phone which was Crowley. Pandora didn't quite understand the concept of having a cell phone but Crowley insisted it was a much easier way to keep in contact. When she had went to meet him after her twenty-four hours were over he had presented her with the phone as a gift. She knew the gift didn't come from the kindness in his heart and she even told him she didn't want it but he wouldn't have any of that. So she was stuck with the stupid thing.

'All go well I take it?' The message read.

Rolling her eyes she typed her own message back to him.

'Yes, I found Death for you. He is in Chicago. He'll be easy to find once you're there. Just look for Reapers... lots of them.' She typed out and then hit the send button.

'Good job, love,' was his reply. Pandora tossed the phone over the side of the tub into a pile of towels without giving a response. Once this whole apocalypse thing was over and Lucifer was back in his cage she hoped she never had to cross paths with the smooth talking demon again. She learned her lesson the last time. Mixing with others didn't end well for her.

Once upon a time she had actually trusted Lucifer. He was an Angel of the Lord she thought she had found someone to share eternity with. She was wrong. She found out the hard way that he was nothing but a bratty child that couldn't handle not getting his way. When she refused to help him get back at God he found a way to lock her away. Relationships weren't for her. She much rather live in sin.

With a blissful sigh she sunk deeper into the warm, bubbly water her red hair floating around her like a fiery halo. She wasn't sure how long she laid there before her phone started to ring. She ignored it until it stopped but the silence didn't last. A few seconds passed before it started ringing again.

With a frown she got out of the tub and dried herself off before putting on a fluffy, white robe. Grabbing the ringing phone she finally answered it on the third call.

"What?" She said into it annoyed. She knew having a phone was going to be nothing but trouble. She toyed with the idea of dropping it into to her shrinking bath water or even flushing it in the toilet.

"Don't sound so annoyed, darling." Crowley's voice came through the device. She glanced down at it in irritation before putting it back to her ear. "Just wanted to see if after this was all over if you wanted to go out for dinner... to celebrate?"

Pandora laughed so hard she could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She could almost feel the irritation radiating off Crowley even through the phone. He was a man that was use to getting what he wanted.

"Oh, have no doubt that I will be celebrating with the most expensive and delicious bottle of wine at a top notch restaurant. However, my dinner will be with people I like... which is just me." Pandora told him before hanging up on him. This time she made sure to turn off the device so he couldn't bother her anymore. When this was over she promised herself that she would throw the phone in the ocean.

Pandora transported herself back to Bobby's the next day. As much as she hated it, she figured that they just might need her help when going after Death. Besides she didn't actually mind Bobby. His style could use some work but as far as humans go he wasn't that bad.

She found herself in his kitchen but unlike last time she knew he was home. She could hear several voices just a few feet from her... one of them clearly British. Which could only mean that Crowley was also here.

Nobody seemed to be able to see her from where she stood inside the kitchen and she decided to take advantage of it. She stood silently as she eavesdropped.

"World gonna end," she heard Bobby say his voice easily recognizable after spending an afternoon with him. "Seems stupid to get all precious over one little soul."

"You sold your soul?" A male voice that she didn't recognize chimed in. Pandora assumed it was one of the infamous Winchester brothers.

Pandora quietly made her way closer to the opening of the kitchen. She could now see the back of Crowley as he stood just in the doorway. She paused in her steps when he started speaking.

"More like pawned it." He told them. "I fully intend to give it back." Crowley reassured them.

"Then give it back!" The same unknown voice from before ordered.

"I will," Crowley promised. But that wasn't good enough for the unknown Winchester brother.

Just when she was about to announce her presence another voice spoke up with a question that made her pause. "Did you kiss him?"

She found out that the brother that asked the question was Sam Winchester the younger of the two siblings and also Lucifer's vessel. The two brothers argued a bit back and forth before all was silent for several tense seconds. Then finally Bobby spoke up.

"No..." He told them unconvincingly.

It was silent until Crowley cleared his throat as he pulled out his own iPhone from his pants pocket. Her curiosity was now peaked and she made her way over to stand behind him. Luckily for her he was bigger than her small form and he hid her quite nicely.

"Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby questioned letting Pandora know exactly what was being shown.

"Why'd you have to use tongue?" Crowley questioned back and when no one answered his inquiry Pandora finally let her presence be known.

"Well, if I knew you were such a good kisser maybe I should have gave it go." Pandora spoke as she stepped out from behind Crowley. Five sets of eyes were on her as she now stood beside Crowley.

She quickly took in the men that were now staring at her. She already knew Bobby and Crowley but there were three men that were new to her. Two of them were seated in front of the desk where Bobby was. She guessed that they were the Winchester brothers. One of them had chin-length dark brown hair and a flannel shirt covered a chest that Pandora could tell was extremely fit. The other seemed smaller in height but just as handsome. He was also a brunette but it was shorter and spiked up in the front. The last man stared at her with bright blue eyes that seemed like they could see through her. He was just as good looking as the other two with his suit and trench coat combination but something about him seemed off.

Crowley was the first to speak up. His trade mark smile on his face. "Don't be jealous, love. All you have to do is ask." He told her. Pandora gave him her own smile in return. She stepped a bit closer to him and ran her hand slowly across his chest in a flirtatious move. She watched amused as his eyes followed her hand before it stopped on the knot of his tie. She moved her face just a tad closer to his own and he leaned into her just slightly.

"Crowley," she began. Her voice as sweet as honey. He made a humming noise to show he was listening. Her smile turned into more of smirk. "I was actually talking about Bobby. Always have liked a man that uses a lot of tongue."

Pandora watched in satisfaction as Crowley's smile turned into a scowl. She patted his chest with another smirk and a wink at him before twirling around to face the other four men in the room.

"Hello Bobby, nice to see you again." She greeted him and then turned her sights on the other three. She walked over to the longer haired brother and he was watching her every move wearily.

"And you must be... Sam." When he didn't correct her she assumed she was correct. "Sam Winchester... gossip doesn't do you justice. You're much better looking then I've heard. At least if your plan against Lucifer doesn't work he'll have a great meat suit to use." She told him as one of her hands gripped one of his large shoulders. She could feel his muscles flex from underneath her palm. "You have to work out to get a body like this... so many muscles." She let him go after giving him a small squeeze. She left him in something that seemed almost like a drug induced haze.

Leaving Sam she made her way to the other brother. Dean Winchester was just as handsome as his younger brother. He also had a reputation with the ladies and Pandora could see why. Just like his brother he seemed weary of her but as soon as she touched his arm his expression changed.

"And Dean, right? Easy on the eyes and extremely good with the ladies, I can see the appeal." She told him. She gave him a smile and a wink before making her way over to the last person in the room. The man with the blue eyes. He was still watching her but it was different. It was like he was trying to solve a complex math problem and failing horribly. His face was scrunched up cutely in confusion as she came closer.

"And you... I have no idea but I like your style. I little rumbled but it works on you." She flirted. His look didn't change. When she put her hand on him she felt no change. The sin of lust had no effect on him which meant he wasn't human and never had been. Only one thing came to mind. "Oh, your one of them; The Feathered Wing Patrol." She rolled her eyes as she took her hand off him and made a show of wiping it off on the skirt of her dress.

"Who are you?" The angel asked. His voice was deep and all business. If he wasn't an angel she would have found it extremely attractive.

"You first." She challenged him. Her voice much sharper than moments ago.

"I'm Castiel... I'm an Angel of the Lord." He told her after a brief pause.

"Of course you are," she turned away from him making her way over to where Bobby set silently in his wheel chair behind his desk. "Some company you keep Bobby. But I get the feeling that this little angel has a naughty side."

"Can you stop. We were having a civilized conversation until you showed up." Crowley spoke up annoyed. "Shouldn't you be hiding with your wine you love so dearly until all this is over."

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Crowley, shh, I was talking to Bobby. You can try to flirt with me later." She told him. His eyes darkened in anger and she was a little surprised that they didn't turn red.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby questioned. When she left yesterday after finding out where Death would be he didn't think he would ever see her again. She made it perfectly clear that she wanted no part of the actual battle.

"Well, I thought you might need my help once you got to Chicago. Sometimes Death can be tricky to find." She told him. "Thought I would come along. Road trip with the Winchesters... could be fun."

Dean shook his head out of the semi-daze that he had been in. "Wait, how do you know Bobby and about where Death is?" He questioned.

"Because I'm the reason he knows where Death is going to be. Death and I go way back. If you need to find Death I'm your go to girl, trust me." She answered him.

"I thought Crowley found Deaths location?" Sam asked when he too came out of his haze.

"If she found him and not you, than give him his soul back now. You didn't do anything!" Dean argued.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Crowley plainly told him.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked him getting in Crowley face. Pandora watched on amused. "He sold it to find Death you didn't deliver."

"Actually, I did. Who do you think sent her." He explained pointing to Pandora. She gave the boys a tiny wave when they looked over at her. "I may have tweaked his deal a little in order to find her. Death is powerful. All my methods were failing but I knew she could find him. So I used Bobby's deal to find her." Crowley told them. "And as for his soul, I won't, all right? It's insurance."

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned him.

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it." He told him nodding his head in Sam's direction. "But you won't kill me as long as I have that soul in the deposit box.:

"You son of a bitch." Bobby cursed.

"I'll return it." Crowley told him "After all this is over and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?"

After several tense moments everyone seemed to be on the same page. Which was good news for Pandora. She was growing tired of everyone fighting like children.

Pandora had watched Dean and Crowley go back and forth from the comforts of the top of Bobby's desk. Once everything seemed to be settled she made a bottle of wine appear along with a glass. She poured a large serving into the glass and set the bottle down beside her. Her gaze flickered over to the silent angel, Castiel. She found her gaze met as he still hadn't stop staring at her.

"You never told us who you are." He reminded her.

"The names Pandora." She told him before taking a large sip from her glass. Her name got a reaction from him. First he looked confused and then he looked unsettled. "What's got your feathers all ruffled?"

"I was told you no longer exist." He explained.

"Oh? And who told you that? Your dear daddy... or maybe your big brother Micheal? Let me guess you were also told how I let all the big bad sin into the world. Oh, or how about I was The Devil's lover and helped him damn people to hell with my box full of sins?" Pandora questioned. Her voice getting higher and angrier the more she spoke. Her green eyes seemed to glow before she took a deep breath and another drink of her wine. "Sorry, to disappoint but I'm really not that bad. I'll admit that I don't have the greatest luck with men and I can be fickle sometimes. But I never willingly helped Lucifer. I was betrayed and when I told him no he found a way to trap me in my VERY OWN BOX!" Pandora shouted her eyes once again seemed to glow.

"So how did you get out?" Sam asked.

She took another deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. Her attention left the angel and her gaze went to Sam.

"You let me out." Pandora told him with a smirk.

"Me?" He asked confused.

She gave a little laugh. "When you popped open Lucifer's cage a lot more happened than just that. It was enough magic to crack my box open just enough to get me free. Luckily for humanity everything else stayed where it belongs."

"So, this is a revenge thing for you?" Dean asked her.

Pandora shrugged. "I'm not really a fighter. I'm more of a... lover." She added suggestively. "But I figured I could do my part and help you get Death's ring. I was informed that that was the answer to shoving him back in his cage."

"That's the plan." He told her. With that everyone went about doing their own thing to prepare themselves to face Death. Pandora continued to sat comfortably on Bobby's desk with her wine as she watched everyone else.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked the meeting between Pandora and The Winchester brothers... I know I had alot of fun writing it! Let me know your thoughts in a review! -Adelene


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

'A Lunch Date with Death'

She was still setting comfortably on top of Bobby's desk when the angel, Castiel, approached her. She followed his movement out of the corner of her eye but otherwise she gave him no attention. She seemed to be entirely focused on her wine bottle that she was holding.

"How do we know we can trust you?" He asked not stopping until he was just a little over a foot away from her. He apparently didn't understand personal space. Under other circumstances Pandora wouldn't mind this but she would trust a demon over an angel any day. She already made that mistake once.

She set the bottle back down with a thump behind her and her eyes finally rose to met his. Blue met green neither wavering. She made sure that her face showed her annoyance.

"I don't see you interrogating Crowley over his trustworthiness." She said waving her left hand in the direction of the King of the Crossroads without moving her gaze from his.

"You helped Lucifer once before." Castiel reminded her making her scoff. "How do we know your not going to double cross us?"

"I was young... and stupid. Trust me when I say I have learned from my past mistakes. I want him off the game board and locked back up in his little cage. Once this is all over you won't have to worry about me. I'll do my job and stay out of the way. I told you I'm not really much of fighter." Pandora explained to him. "Besides, what could you possibly do to me?" She questioned with a smirk.

The angel's face once again morphed to the confused puppy look. Pandora only briefly noted that it was an adorable look on him. "I don't understand."

Pandora let out a small laugh. "Oh you think I wouldn't notice. You may technically be an angel but your practically as weak as human. Do you even have any powers left?" Pandora questioned. Her eyes roamed over his figure before going back to make eye contact. "I knew you couldn't be as innocent as you look. What did you do to get kicked out of the Feather Wing Patrol?" She questioned him as she leaned forward a bit from her spot on the desk to be just a tad closer to him. "Have you been a bad boy?" She stage whispered to him with fake humor and a suggestive smile on her face.

Castiel's face hardened and Pandora watched curiously. He stepped closer to her until his face was just an inch away from her own. She forced herself to not flinch back in surprise. She wasn't use to someone carelessly getting into her personal space without her consent. Holding her ground she bit her lip as his pretty face came closer. "You have no idea of the things I've done so I suggest you keep your mouth shut and help or leave."

Pandora's eyes flashed dangerously. Her right hand landed on Castiel's chest and pushed him back with little effort. She slid off the desk top gracefully and the height difference was finally noticeable. Even with her high heals he had several inches on her but that didn't seem to bother her. Her mouth was once again quirked into a smirk but this one was more deadly then playful.

"Or what? What could you possibly do to me? Threaten me when you actually have some sort of leverage." She told him. "Now, if you would be so kind to get out of my face I have a bottle of wine to finish."

She watched in amusement as he gave her one more hard look before leaving the room, his trench coat flowing behind him.

"And here I thought I was on your bad side." Crowley spoke up from where he was perched against the table that was beside the opening to the kitchen. He had a newspaper opened up in front of him but she knew he had listened to every word between her and Castiel.

"You are on my bad side." She told him taking another sip from her glass. "Luckily for you I happen to dislike angels more than demons."

"Lucky me." He said as he looked up at her with a smile and a wink before going back to his paper.

Pandora rolled her eyes in annoyance. A few minutes passed in silence before she saw Crowley fold up the newspaper and disappear without a word. Whatever he was searching for he had found it. Sighing Pandora followed him. She appeared leaning against the right side of the brothers' car with Sam standing in front of her.

"Something you need to see," Crowley told them both as he handed the newspaper she had seen him reading only seconds ago over to Sam. He pointed to the particular article that had caught his attention.

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals rushing delivery of its new swine flu vaccine to quote 'Stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak.' Uhh shipments leave Wednesday." Sam told them as he read the article out loud.

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals... get it?" Crowley questioned both of the boys. He was met with nothing but silence and blank looks. Pandora smiled at his frustration. "You two are lucky you have your looks." He told them annoyed. Pandora's eyes traveled down Sam's body landing on his back side and nodding in agreement. Both of the brothers were very blessed in the look department. Crowley gave her a look as he saw her still staring at Sam's behind with her bottom lip between her teeth. He finally demanded her attention when he cleared his throat.

Her eyes finally meet his brown ones and watched on in silence waiting for Crowley to explain what was the big deal about Niveus Pharmaceuticals. She had never heard of them but there was a lot of new things in the world that Pandora had never heard of so it wasn't really that much of a surprise.

"Your demon lover, Brady?" Crowley said. Pandora's left eyebrow rose in surprise as her gaze was once again directed to Sam. She didn't think he swung that way but you could never tell about people these days. "VP of distribution, Niveus. Ahh, yes, that's the sound of the abacus clacking. We all caught up?" He asked after he explained everything to them. Pandora saw him give her a look she couldn't identify before his attention went back to Sam who began speaking.

"So Pestilence was spreading swine flu."

"But not just for giggles." Dean interrupted. "That was step one. Step two is vaccine. And you think..."

"I know." Crowley told them. "I'll stake my reputation. That vaccine is chock-full of grade-A, farm fresh Croatoan virus."

"Well that just sounds lovely." Pandora finally spoke up. "Got to love Pestilence don't you?... Well actually I use to hate him. I personally always thought he was gross with little class."

"Did he ever sneeze on you love?" Crowley asked her with a humorous smirk on his face.

"He wouldn't be alive if he had." She told him with a smirk of her own.

"Hmm, so I guess you boys better start stocking up on, well, everything." Crowley told the brothers. "This time next Thursday we'll all be living in zombie land."

"Don't be so dramatic." Pandora told him with a roll of her green eyes. "I'm sure these two and Bobby will come up with something." She gave the two boys a meaningful look that basically meant 'they better find a way to fix it or else' before she walked away from them and back into Bobby's house.

Pandora grew bored as they day wore on and faded into night. She watched as Bobby, Sam, and Dean all started to gather supplies and putting them into The Impala and an old van outside. She watched in boredom from her perch on the arm of a chair in the living room. Once again a full glass of wine in her hand. Crowley had disappeared about half an hour ago and she was at the very least enjoying the break from him.

She watched Castiel move around the house sulking. Most likely feeling useless considering he was cut off from Heaven. Pandora watched him in amusement anytime he would come into her line of vision. She felt great joy in the angel's problem. In her experience with angels she always found them to be quite stuck-up, righteous, and no fun … except for a very select few.

"I guess you're coming with me?" Dean asked as he came up to stand beside her.

"Of course, you're not the only one with a date with Death you know." She told him with a smile.

"You are aware that I'm trying to kill Death, right?" He asked her. He got the impression that she was friends with Death and was hoping she wasn't going to stand in his way. So far she had done nothing but help them and he didn't need another enemy.

"Oh believe me, I'm well aware what you plan to do." She told him her smile never faltering. Dean felt like there was a hidden message in her words but let it slide. So far she was an ally and they didn't have to many of those these days.

"Good, then lets get moving. The others should have everything packed up by now."

She followed Dean outside where the three other men stood ready to stop the vaccine before it can be distributed.

"Alright, well, good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse." Dean told them.

"Yeah, good luck killing Death." Sam told him in return.

"Yeah," Dean said realizing not for the first time how crazy what they were about to do was.

Pandora stood to the side as Sam asked Dean about the old days when they use to just hunt wendigos. She just wanted to hurry and go find Death. The sooner they found him the sooner they could get Lucifer locked back into his cage. And once that was done she would be worry free.

"Well, you might need this," Sam told Dean as he handed him a large, deadly looking knife.

"Keep it." Crowley said appearing to the left of Dean out of no where. "Dean's covered." He handed him a weapon that Pandora would recognize anywhere because it belonged to Death himself. Unsure of what was so special about the rusted weapon Dean took it carefully from Crowley. "Death's own. Kills, golly, demon and angels and reapers, and rumor has it, the very thing itself."

"How did you get that?" The angel questioned.

"Hello, King of the Crossroads," was Crowley's reply almost like it should have been self explanatory. "So, shall we?"

"Yes, please. I'm starting to get bored with all this standing around." Pandora added. She just wanted the apocalypse to be over and done with.

"Bobby, you just gonna sit there?" Crowley asked him.

If Bobby had the power to kill by looks alone Crowley would have been nothing but smoke in the wind. "No, I'm going to river dance."

"Well, I suppose, if you want to impress the ladies." Crowley told him and glanced over at Pandora with a smirk. Pandora along with Bobby and the others all looked to him confused. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby," Crowley began as he stepped closer to him as he spoke. "Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact, you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-A clause on your behalf along with the bit I added about locating Pandora. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna set there?"

All of them watched as what Crowley was saying finally sunk in and Bobby stood up from his wheel chair on his own. Pandora was actually rather impressed with Crowley, as hard as she tried not to be. He didn't have to do that. From what she could tell Bobby was a very good hunter and well Crowley was one of the things he hunted. She knew there had to be something in it in for Crowley she just wasn't sure what.

"Son of a bitch," Bobby said happily as he stood on his own to feet again.

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy." He said pleased with himself.

"Thanks," Bobby told him still in disbelief.

"This is getting maudlin." Crowley told them finally having enough after been thanked. "Can we go?" He asked and walked off without waiting for answer. With a shrug towards Bobby and the others she followed after Crowley toward the brothers' car.

"Excited?" Crowley asked her.

"Dinner date with Death... probably the only one to ever be excited about that." Pandora told him with a smile as she watched Dean make his way over to them.

"You two ready to hit the road?" Dean asked them.

Crowley made of noise of agreement. "I call shot gun." He told her with a smirk before opening the front side passenger door. Pandora didn't know what calling shot gun had to do with anything and she was left to stare at the vehicle as Dean pulled open the driver door to get in and she was left alone still staring at the car like it would bite her.

A few seconds went by before Dean poked his head out his open window.

"You coming?" he questioned. "We're kind of on a tight schedule."

Releasing a long sigh she opened the door to the seat behind him and climbed in. She immediately didn't like it. She felt trapped in the small space. As soon as she slammed her door shut Dean started the car and they began the journey to Chicago.

Pandora sat stiffly in her seat behind Dean as she stared at the back of his head. After several long, awkward minutes he finally spoke up.

"Um you okay back there?" He asked glancing at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I've never rode in a vehicle before." Pandora admitted.

"Are you series?" Dean asked surprised.

Pandora rolled in eyes. "They weren't exactly a thing the last time I was on Earth and I've avoided them since." She explained to him.

"Pandora has some nice little magic tricks of her own." Crowley butted in. Pandora thew a glare at him. "Along with her little box of tricks she can also travel much like Angels and Demons."

"Hmm, yes thanks for that wonderful explanation." Pandora told him with a sarcastic smile on her face. "But it's true I just have to know where I'm going."

"Right, sure that comes in handy," Dean said. "So... you and Death are... friends?" He asked.

"We go back as far as I can remember and believe me that's a long time." She told him. "I haven't seen him in a long time. Not since he became a horseman for Lucifer."

"And you're okay with me killing him?" Dean questioned again. He felt a little nervous about her tagging along. She had known Death a long time and they way she talked about him was with love.

"I'm not here to stop you Dean, I promise." She told him.

Dean seemed a little uneasy even after her reassurance but didn't question her anymore. Silence fell between the three and it didn't take long before Dean was blaring classic rock music out of the Impala's speakers. Pandora sighed again as she tried to relax inside the metal confinements as they continued their journey.

Pandora was the first one to throw open her door once they arrived in Chicago and had parked. The wind was starting to pick up and they could all feel the beginning of the approaching storm. Pandora looked around at the place Crowley had directed them to. A place that was surrounded in reapers. This was when she would make her exit.

"Well, it's been a fun ride but I'm kind of peckish." She told them making them both stop in their tracks to turn to look at her as she still stood in front of the car.

"I'm sorry?" Dean questioned.

"You have Crowley to direct you. I'm sure you'll find him." Pandora assured him.

"You just drove all this way and now you're just going to leave?" He questioned again.

"Exactly, I saw a pizza place about half a mile back that caught my eye. I thought before it's blown off the map I might try it out." She told giving Crowley a wink. He seemed to take what she said into consideration. She hoped he was smart enough to figure out what she was really saying... he was looking in the wrong spot.

"See you boys later... hopefully." She told them and giving Crowly another meaningful look before leaving them standing there looking at the empty spot where she once stood.

"Well that was interesting." Dean commented to Crowley. Crowley made a noise of agreement still staring at the place she once occupied.

Pandora found herself just outside of a pizza place called Rinascita Pizzeria, opening the door she found the place to be quite. Looking around briefly she saw that everyone that had been inside joining their meal was now dead and among all the bodies was a man setting peacefully at a table with a demeanor of not a care in the world. Pandora smiled as he looked up as the door chimed when she opened it.

"Pandora, I was so hoping you would join me." He said. "Please, take a seat. The pizza is delicious." He told her as he waved a hand briefly to the two empty seats surrounding the small table he was seated at.

"Of course I came. I wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything." She told him with a warm smile.

"I'm hoping we are to expect more company soon?" He asked.

"They'll figure out."

"Good," he said as he fixed her a plate with a slice of pizza on it.

Thankfully the two didn't have to wait long. She briefly caught a glimpse of Crowley looking through the front window and she threw him a small smile over Death's shoulder. She knew Dean wouldn't be much longer and she wasn't disappointed. She ignored him as he made his way through the table of dead customers until Death made Dean aware that he knew he was behind him.

Pandora enjoyed watching the back and forth conversation between the two. She stayed quite letting Death and Dean handle their own as she enjoyed her pizza.

"Well this is way above my pay grade," Dean admitted.

"Just a bit," Death agreed.

Dean stared at him for a few awkward seconds before speaking again.

"So then why am I still breathing. Setting here with you two?" He questioned. "What do you want?

Finally he had asked the question of the hour.

"The leash around my neck off." Death told him seriously. Dean looked at him not understanding.

"Lucifer has him bound to him." Pandora answered for him to clear up the confusion. Dean's focus just barely leaving Death to look over at her where she set between the two. "Some kind of unseemly little spell."

"Exactly," Death began. "He has me where he wants me, when he wants me. That's why I couldn't come to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. Luckily you had Pandora to guide you or else I would have been waiting forever. He made me his weapon; hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process and I'm enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum." Death explained to Dean.

"And you think I can unbind you?" Dean questioned. Pandora hid her laugh behind her napkin.

"There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this," Death said while showing Dean his Horseman ring.

"Yeah," Dean finally answered after a few moments of hesitation.

"I'm inclined to give it to you." Death told him.

Dean was surprised and Pandora did let out a small laugh when he asked about Chicago. Pandora took a peak out the window to see the ran pouring down much heavier then when Dean had first come in.

Death looked to Pandora for a moment at hearing her laugh before staring at the oldest Winchester brother for several awkward moments.

"I suppose it can stay," he finally decided. "We liked the pizza."

Pandora knew what was coming next and had no reason to stick around now that the most tedious parts were settled. Dean would get Death's ring and hopefully in the next few days Lucifer would be back where Pandora liked to think he belonged.

"Well, I'll leave you two to discuss the details. I feel a celebratory shopping trip coming on. I might pick up a new pair shoes. Maybe pick you up a little something for old times sake." She told them. "I'm sure I'll see you soon," she said as she glanced over at Death.

He gave her a small smile. "Of course dear," he agreed before leaning over the table to place a small kiss upon her cheek. When she turned to look at Dean his eyes were wide with shock. She smiled at him as she gracefully stood from her chair. She moved to passed him her hand gliding across his shoulder in the process. She could feel the tension in his shoulder loosen just a bit and she was sure his eyes were slightly glazed before she took her hand away.

"I'm sure we'll being seeing each other again Dean Winchester. Never could stay away from someone with such a pretty face," she told him and then in a blink of an eye she was gone.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

'And the Story Begins'

Pandora was soaking in her bath tub when she felt the change in the atmosphere. The Winchester brothers had done it. Lucifer was no longer on Earth. She could finally enjoy herself and relax without having to look over her shoulder. And relax she did as she emerged herself further into the warm, bubbly water without a care in the world.

It was a few weeks after the end of the world had been averted that she found herself back at Bobby's house. She wasn't sure what made her come back to see the grouchy old hunter. He seemed just as surprised to see her as she was about her own decision to come here. She wouldn't admit it to anyone not even herself but she was lonely and Bobby was pretty good company.

She was perched on his desk with a glass of wine as she watched him flip through books of lore. She had already been watching him for over an hour and the silence was slowly killing her.

"So how's Dean?" She finally asked. He looked up from the large book briefly to glance at her with a questioning stare.

"Far as I know he's doing alright. Living an apple pie life, just like Sam wants him to." He told her in his gruff voice.

"Wants?" She questioned picking up on the present tense of the word he used.

"What?" Bobby asked not looking up at her this time. His eyes completely focused on the text in front of him. Pandora's emerald eyes narrowed as she watched him with a predator stare.

"You used wants instead of wanted... anything you would like to tell me?" She asked.

Bobby was silent for a long time after that. Pandora had already gone back to sipping on her wine.

"Sam is alive." He all but grunted.

"I'm sorry?" She had to be hearing things. "Did you just say Sam is alive... as in he is not in the cage in hell?" Pandora's body tensed and her heart started to beat just a hundred times faster.

"Yep, that's what I'm saying." Bobby told her finally looking back up at her.

"And... he _is_ Sam right?"

"As far as I can tell, yeah he's Sam." Bobby tried to reassure her.

"No offense but I kind of want to check for myself. Any idea where I might be able to find him?" She asked and thankfully Bobby was able to give her his last known location. She could work with that. With a smile and a wave she left him to his books.

It took her a while to find the right motel but soon she was standing in front of his door waiting on him to answer her knock.

When the door began to open Pandora could feel her whole body tense in anticipation. She hoped that it was just Sam on the other side. She wasn't sure what her plan would be if she was faced with Lucifer after all this time and effort spent avoiding him.

"Sorry, I didn't order any room ser-" Sam cut himself off mid-sentence when he realized who exactly was standing in front of his door. "Pandora?" He questioned confused.

"Sam?" She questioned right back.

"Umm yeah." He answered with a small laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just discovered that you were top side so I thought I would come and you know welcome you back." She told him with a smile.

"Right... so basically you wanted to make sure I'm just Sam in here." He called her out on her true intentions with a smirk.

"Something like that." She admitted. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, of course."

He opened the door wider so she could step by him. So far she didn't get any Lucifer vibes from him but there was defiantly something different about him she just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"So how long have you been back exactly?" She asked as she studied him closely.

"Pretty much since after it happened I guess." He answered.

"Any idea who did it?"

"No, no idea. Dean's leaving a normal life so it's not him and Bobby said he didn't do anything and I haven't been able to get in touch with Castiel." Sam explained to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Castiel is pretty busy up there. Angels like their rules and Lucifer wasn't the only one to get thrown in the cage if you remember." She told him. "Well I just came to check on you. Wanted to make sure that I didn't need to continue to look over my shoulder."

"I completely understand." Sam agreed.

Pandora took a few steps closer to Sam before laying a hand on his left arm just above his elbow. "I'm glad you're okay," she told him. She stared up at him for several seconds but his gaze never changed. His eyes never glazed over like they had the first time she had met him making her realize just what exactly was wrong with him. She quickly snatched her hand away.

"Well, I'll leave you to your hunting thing." She told him. She was half way out the door when she paused and gritted her teeth together in annoyance; damn kindness and all the other virtues. With a sigh she turned back around to face the hunter. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he leaned against the doorway. His large form towering over her much smaller one.

Snapping her fingers a small rectangle card appeared in her hand and she handed it over to him. The card was a dark purple with large, white curvy writing spelling out her name and ten numbers underneath.

"It's my phone number." She explained to him. "If you... need anything give me a call." She told him.

"Oh okay, well thanks Pandora." He told her. With a nod she turned around and after a few steps she disappeared without a trace of her ever being there except for the card he held in his hand. A lot of time would pass before he would use it and by then he had almost forgot that he had it tucked away in his wallet.

Pandora set alone in one of her favorite restaurants a book in front of her as she waited for the waiter to come back with her food.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be setting all alone." Spoke a voice she hadn't heard since her trip to find Death. She had thought she was safe when he didn't try to contact after weeks had went by. It seemed she had given him to little of credit.

"And what you think you're worthy of me?" She questioned back as she watched him as he came to lean against the empty chair on the other side of her table. His suit was similar to the one she had seen him in last time but his tie was a dark blood red but other wise he looked exactly the same.

"Of course." He told her with a confident smile.

"What are you even doing here? Demons don't have to eat." She reminded him encase he had suddenly forgotten.

"Neither do you, love. Yet, here you are." He threw back at her.

"Well you know.. gluttony. It's a bitch." Pandora told him as she reached for the bottle of wine that sat in the middle of the table. She poured a glass before setting it back down. She watched Crowley as he let out a small laugh. "So are you just going to stand there?"

"Don't have to ask me twice love." He said as he pulled the chair that he had been leaning against out and took a seat across from her.

"What are you doing here exactly?" She questioned. She rested her elbows on the table and leaned her body forward with her wine glass between her hands. She stared at him with suspicion. She knew this meeting wasn't by accident.

"We never had our celebratory dinner together." Crowley told her as a way of explaining his presence.

"If I remember correctly I told you no to your invite." She reminded him.

He shrugged his shoulder carelessly before he picked up the menu from the table to glance over it.

"Your voice might have said no..." He paused in looking at the menu to glance up so their eyes met over the table, "but your eyes were saying yes."

"Is that a pick line?" She asked with a giggle that she couldn't control. "Because if so it was absolutely horrible and untrue. You asked me over the phone... no eye contact."

"I'm demon I just know these things." Crowley insisted. He seemed pleased that his corny line had broken her icy shell. Pandora usually hid behind fake smiles and flirty banter that it was a slight miracle to get a true, positive response out her and his ego swelled just a little bit at knowing he caused the cute sound that came from her mouth. "Besides I'm not just celebrating Lucifer's return to the cage... I've got my own reason to celebrate and I wanted to be the one to tell you the good news."

She raised her right eyebrow. Pandora wasn't sure she wanted to know what a demon, especially one as crafty and resourceful as Crowley, considered to be good news to celebrate over.

"You're looking at the new King of Hell, darling." He told her with pride.

That wasn't what she was expecting. Pandora couldn't help the laugh that came out. _The King of Hell?_

"You're kidding, right?" She questioned after several seconds of silence after her laughter had subsided.

"No," his tone wasn't as enthusiastic as it had been.

"Sorry," she cleared her throat. "It's just I wasn't really expecting you of all people to become 'The King of Hell'." She told him using her fingers to make quotation marks around 'The King of Hell'.

"Well, Lilith is dead and I was her right hand. Also no one stepped up to the plate so I got it fare and square." He explained.

"Well then, congrats." She said holding her wine glass up in front of her slightly in toast before taking a sip.

If Pandora only knew how much that one small conversation would change her life she might have told him to sod off. But she didn't have the gift of foresight so they spent the whole night enjoying fine dinning with each other. Pandora found that after awhile of getting to know him Crowley actually wasn't that bad. He was charming and well educated. He was a businessman who defiantly had his own ideas and thoughts unlike most demons who just wanted to cause death and chaos. To put it simply he was classy.

Pandora told herself over and over again once she was free that she wouldn't trust anyone again like she had with Lucifer but the longer she saw Crowley the harder it seemed to get to keep him at arms length.

* * *

Review? Please?


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

'Lust is My Favorite Sin'

Pandora looked at herself in the mirror as she smoothed down the skirt of her dress; a short, burgundy pencil skirted dress that fit her like a second skin. In just a few minutes she would be meeting Crowley for another dinner date. They had went out a few times over the past six months and Pandora found herself oddly enjoying the time spent with him. She moved away from the mirror to put on her high heals before leaving her apartment in a blink of an eye.

She was already seated with a glass of wine in her hand when Crowley arrived and took the seat in front of her. He looked tired and annoyed. A normal look for him these days. Running Hell wasn't exactly an easy job apparently; they were still Lucifer followers out there going against him. Pandora picked up the bottle of Craig that she requested and poured him a glass before sliding it across the small table towards him. Throwing her a charming smile he picked up the glass and took a long drink.

"Ahh, thanks darling." Crowley said.

She took another drink from her own glass before lowering it just slightly from her lips. "You look like you needed a drink." She commented on him.

"You have no idea." He told her. "Demons, sometimes they're so stupid."

"Well, you know they're... demons." Pandora told him.

"Believe me, I know." Crowley agreed. "But enough talk about Hell... how have you been?"

"Good, mostly just been shopping, drinking, eating... you know the usual. Just having fun." She told him. Crowley made a humming noise as he listened to her while take another sip of his drink.

"Well I could think of another way we could have fun... together." He suggested with a devilish smirk.

Pandora of course was no stranger to sex. Lust and her were very good friends for as long as she could remember; it was her favorite of all the sins and her favorite one to use on others. But since escaping her box she was a little bit more weary especially where Crowley was concerned. She liked Crowley she was okay with admitting that to herself but he was also still a demon. She didn't want to make another mistake like she did with Lucifer but she also didn't want to be alone anymore. She knew if she did it once with Crowley it wouldn't be enough. He was like a magnet. He drew her in.

She wasn't even sure what was so special about him that captured her attention so strongly. His meat suit was of average looks and looked at least ten years older than herself. He wasn't tall by any means; he could almost be classified as being short in male standards. He wasn't ripped with muscles and he wasn't really thin either. She did like the British accent. But over all his physical appearance wouldn't normally appeal to her. If he wasn't so persistent she would have never gave him a second thought or at least that's what she told herself.

"Is that so?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I could think of a few _activities_ that could be not only be fun for both us but could relieve a lot of my stress." Crowley suggested.

Pandora looked him over from across the table in deep thought for several long, silent minutes. She debated the pros and cons of the situation in her mind. He sat patiently in front of her sipping on his drink while waiting for her answer. Finally she made up her mind; hoping that she didn't regret it later.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I suddenly lost my appetite for food." Pandora told him. Looking around the low lighted restaurant and seeing no one paying them any attention she reached across the small table to grasp on to Crowley's hand and then they were both gone.

Pandora brought them to her apartment. If they were going to do this it was going to be on her own playing field. There was no way she was going to Hell or to his house or lair or whatever he had on Earth where his little minions would be. Being the King of Hell she knew he was more powerful than he was when he was just The King of the Crossroads and like she had stated many times she wasn't really a fighter. Pandora could hold her own if needed though. She was a lot tougher than she looked but she wasn't going to test it out where she could be outnumbered.

As soon as they arrived Crowley was looking around the place. It was a spacious apartment decorated in dark purples, reds, and oranges. They had arrived in her bedroom where a king size bed took up most of the middle of the room. Dark wooden banisters rose up from it and a plum colored comforter with black satin sheets and more pillows than necessary rested on it. To the right of the bed were two sliding doors that led to a closet that was much larger on the inside than it should have been and on the wall in front of the bed was another door that led to Pandora's bathroom where her large garden tub that she spent most of her nights relaxing in was.

To the left of the bed was the door that led to the rest of her home which consisted of a comfy living room with a large flat screen television hanging on a wall with a black leather sofa setting in front of it and then there was the kitchen to the right of the living room that looked like it had never been touched. Pandora loved food she just never saw the point in trying to make it herself when she could go find a human to do it for her.

"Nice place you have here," he commented as he completed his visual of her room.

"You've only seen the bedroom unless your using another one of your 'demon tricks' to see the rest of the place." She joked with him.

"Doesn't matter, the bedroom is the only important room to me at the moment." His voice lowered an octave as he moved closer to her. He stopped when the space between them was gone. His body was overly warm as it brushed up against her. With her high heels she only had to tilt her head just a tiny bit to look into his eyes. She could feel the lust radiating off of him and for once she wasn't the one manifesting it.

Her body tensed just slightly as one of his arms worked itself around her waist. His hand pushing against her back so their bodies melted together. She closed her eyes to calm herself as his other hand reached up to move her hair back from her shoulder before his lips meet her pale flesh. He kissed his way leisurely up her neck as one hand tangled itself into her long, red hair and the other kept a firm grip on her waist. She let out a breathless sigh as he kissed an extra sensitive spot.

"Crowley," she breathed out as her arms went out to grasp onto his shoulders. He was turning her into a gooey marshmallow. She felt him hum against her flesh and she didn't have to look to know he was wearing a smirk. She had been able to turn him into mush a few times since she had known him... even humiliated him in front of Bobby Singer and the Winchester brothers; this was the first time he had turned the table on her.

"Yes, darling?" He whispered seductively into her ear. She could heart the smirk in his voice. She felt herself shiver as his voice rang in her ears. She decided that maybe his voice was his most attractive feature.

"Maybe we should move to the bed." Her voice nothing but a whisper.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." He agreed.

She let out a small scream when he lifted her clear off the floor and her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms found their way onto his shoulders to keep from being dropped. He lifted her like she was nothing but a doll as he walked them over to the bed before gently laying her on top of it. She watched as he removed his tie, overcoat, and shoes before he joined her on the bed.

She could see that he was judging her as he took in the large amount of throw pillows on her bed.

"You can never have enough pillows." She answered him with a smile before pulling his face down to meet hers.

Their tongues battled against each other as Crowley's hands trailed slowly down her dress and then back up again. Pandora found herself moaning into his mouth as his warm hands worked magic on her body. Her own hands worked quickly on the buttons of his black dress shirt and when she was done he raised up and removed it before throwing it behind him carelessly before going back to his spot above her.

Her hands traveled all over his exposed flesh and she felt him shudder underneath her fingertips. His hands reached underneath her back making her arch off the bed and into his body as he unzipped her dress. She set up with him following her movements as he let her slide off the bed as she let her dress drop to the ground and slipped out of her heals. Crowley's darkened eyes never left her body as she moved back over to the bed. He was setting just on the edge of the bed when she came up to him to rest her hands on his shoulders. With him sitting she towered of him and he could tell she liked it. Pandora in no way could be considered tall.

He could feel the beginning of her magic working it's way to his blackened soul and he leaned back with his arms behind him to hold himself up to get out of her grip.

"Darling, believe when I say you don't need to use your little trick on me. I got enough lust for you on my own." She didn't say anything but she did give a small nod before crawling on top of him and pushing him down on his back with a strength someone her size should not have.

Crowley looked at the beautiful being above him. She was wearing a black lacy bra and matching underwear and her pale flesh was flawlessly smooth. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her down until their flesh molded together. This was the high light of his week and he planed to enjoy every minute of it.

Ten hours later the two supernatural beings were cuddled underneath Pandora's satin sheets and comforter. Pandora's head was nestled into Crowley's side and her arm was resting on his stomach underneath the covers. She slept peacefully as the demon tangled his fingers in her long hair as he stared up at the ceiling, the cogs in his mind plotting for the future to keep away the boredom over just laying there. Crowley wasn't a cuddlier even when he was human but Pandora was a very special case. Not only did he see her as someone who could be extremely helpful to his future plans but she was also extremely pleasing to be around after the long hours spent in Hell. The more time he spent around her the more he understood why Lucifer found her so appealing.

He glanced down when he heard a content sigh coming from the woman who rested on top of him. He watched as she wiggled against him as if fighting the urge to be conscious again. Her nose scrunched up in annoyance before her emerald colored eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, love," he addressed her running his fingers over her scalp.

She hummed in content before moving around a bit so she could see his face. "You stayed the night?" She seemed confused and even surprised by his presence in her bed.

"What, did you want me to leave?" He asked. "I thought maybe we could have a quickie then maybe some breakfast before I have to go back to Hell."

"No, it was fine that you stayed. I just wasn't expecting it that's all. Doesn't seem like your thing though." She told him.

"I just can't seem to get enough of you darling. Usually I don't stay to cuddle but you're a special case." He explained to her before tugging on her until she rested completely over him with her red hair falling over the faces like a fiery curtain and his lips meeting hers in a hot kiss.

* * *

 **Review? Please?**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Souls are Overrated

When her and Crowley first began their relationship Pandora had her doubts. She kept her guard up at all times and only meeting him on her own terms usually at a restaurant or at her own apartment. As the weeks turned into months she found herself trusting Crowley more than she probably should. She liked the fact that he never talked about Hell with her other than a few passing remarks. He never asked for help in securing his position against what was left of Lucifer followers and she respected him for that.

It was just a little over a year since the apocalypse had been averted when Crowley had called her to see if he could meet up with her. She had been out shopping for the perfect floppy sun hat after seeing a few ladies wearing them a few days ago. She had found a nice little shop that sold them and had ending up buying three different ones plus a bathing suit. Her skin didn't blemish nor could it tan but she always liked feeling the sun on her skin and she had a small balcony just outside her living room that she planned to make use of.

She had met up with him before taking him to her apartment. He seemed agitated even more so then usual as she placed the take out Japanese food on her small kitchen table.

"So are you just going to sulk standing in the middle of my living room or do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She finally questioned after a silence that lasted to long in her opinion.

Her words seemed to finally register as he moved away from the living room to join her in the kitchen.

"I just had to terminate a contract." He told her.

"I thought you didn't do crossroad demon work anymore?" She questioned.

"I don't normally. This was a special case." He told her and she watched as his jaw tightened in anger.

Pandora snapped her fingers and a bottle of red wine and a bottle of Craig appeared as well as glasses in front of their chairs at the table. Pandora gestured to the table with a smile before taking a seat and pouring herself a glass of wine.

"How exactly does someone break a contract? I always thought they were pretty set in stone."

Crowley silently sipped on his drink as he stared at her. She was almost ready to ask something else thinking that he was never going to answer her but before she could get anymore words out he spoke.

"Well," he cleared his throat seeming to still be debating on telling her. Pandora didn't see what the big deal was. "I was threatened by Bobby Singer."

Pandora really did tried to hold it in but she couldn't and soon she was consumed by laughter. Crowley didn't look happy in the least and when she caught sight of his facial expression her laughter died down quickly. She cleared her throat as the laughter subsided.

"Sorry, I was just imaging that in my head." She told him trying to be serious. His expression didn't change.

She wanted to ask him why Bobby had to threaten him to get his contract terminated since she remembered him telling Bobby that he would give his soul back to him after the apocalypse was diverted but thought better of it. She liked Bobby but she didn't want to get in the middle of that mess.

"So bad then?"

He gave a fake smile as he still stared at her. "A very bad day."

Looking over her wine glass at him she gave him a seductive smile. "I know something that will make it all better." That's all it took to make the food and the broken contract forgotten.

Pandora never felt so content in her life as she laid pressed up against The King of Hell. She never thought she would get another chance like this but now that she had it she was happy; truly happy. Crowley laid contently beside her as she talked all about her day and how she met up with Death for lunch before doing more shopping. She even told him about her human friend she had met up with for dinner and shopping; Natalie Pickman.

She had met Natalie not long after being freed from her box. Pandora had went to a nice little bar where the young human girl was being flirted with by a guy that didn't understand the word no. Pandora was enjoying a glass of wine at the bar as she watched and listened before finally stepping in. Needless to say while Pandora didn't usually resort to violence she could if she needed to. Twisting the boys arm to the point of almost breaking it would make him think twice before getting pushy with a girl after they told him no.

Natalie had watched all of this with wide eyes and stared at Pandora in awe.

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" The tall blonde girl told her.

"I don't like guys who don't understand the meaning of no," Pandora told her and it was true. She had just escaped her box and the pain of being betrayed was still very raw for her.

"Well, thanks a lot. I'm glad you came along. I'm Natalie by the way but most people just call me Nat." She held her hand out for Pandora to take.

She stared at the appendage that was offered to her before taking it lightly in her own. "I'm Pandora."

"Pandora... your parents must have loved Greek mythology." The girl commented.

Pandora stared at her for longer than was deemed appropriate before answering. "Um yes... they were." She finally settled on saying.

Natalie offered Pandora to set with her and after a few awkward moments the two finally found something in common; fashion. Natalie was a college student and an inspiring fashion designer. After letting it be known that the beautiful dress that she was wearing was made by her Pandora asked if she could hire her to make some of her ever growing wardrobe. The college student was shocked and even more surprised at the price Pandora was willing to offer her for her services.

Money wasn't something Pandora had to worry about. In her time on Earth before being locked away she had collected several artifacts that were now worth a fortune and she was able to sell a few of them to the highest bidder. Money meant very little to her.

Not having a cell phone at the time and still trying to avoid the eyes of Lucifer she only meet with Natalie a few times but after the apocalypse was averted and she had the cell phone that Crowley gifted her with they were able to meet up more frequently.

It was interesting to talk with someone that had no idea about the things that went bump in the night and it made Pandora feel slightly guilty about having to lie about almost everything about herself. Since being with Crowley she hadn't spent a whole lot of time with her blonde friend so today she surprised her with a shopping spree and dinner.

"I'm glad you're making friends," Crowley told her.

"It's nice. I don't like lying to her though but I don't want to drag her into the world of supernatural if it can be avoided." She confided in him.

Crowley always took everything she said to him and filed it away in his mind. Pandora even though she still didn't understand everything about the way of the world now and she was still horrible with technology she knew a lot of things about the old world. The world long before he as both demon and human existed.

He tried to never question her right out. He knew from her past experience that she wouldn't like him to poke around and asking suspicious questions but after time went by she opened up to him a little more. She would make comments here and there. He already knew that her powers for the most part came from her box, and he found out that there was an actual box, and she needed to be in close contact with it every so often or her powers would slowly fade. Crowley rationalized that it worked somewhat like Angles and Heaven. If an Angel was cut off from Heaven their powers would slowly fade away. He also found out that Angel blades didn't kill her... they could hurt her and slow her down. She had Lucifer to thank for that discovery. Slowly step by step he was unraveling the beautiful mystery that was Pandora Box.

Pandora hadn't seen or heard from Bobby or either one of the Winchester brothers since she had spoken to Sam a little over a year ago and she didn't think to much about it. That was until she was lounging one day in her tub and her phone started to ring. The number calling wasn't saved in her very short contact list so she answered with caution.

"Hello?" She questioned the caller. She thought maybe it could be just a wrong number.

"Pandora?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Who is this?" She asked back.

"It's uh Dean, Dean Winchester. We um had pizza with Death once." He explained as if she could forget him.

"Right, yeah I remember you." She assured him. "Everything alright? I thought you were living the normal life these days?"

"I was but um I found Sam was back so..." He let his sentence trail off but Pandora didn't need any more of an explanation. "Actually we were wondering if we could meet up somewhere?"

Pandora blinked and stared at the faucet of her bath tub for a minute trying to figure out how they had gotten her phone number before she remembered she had gave it to Sam over a year ago.

"Yeah, we can do that. Can't say no to the Winchesters now can I? I do owe you two for putting Lucifer back in his cage after all. Where and when would you like to meet?"

"Well we just finished up a case if you can meet with us now?" Dean suggested. Pandora looked down sadly at her bubble bath before agreeing she would be there shortly. After giving her an address she hung up the phone to get ready.

"You think she can help?" Sam questioned Dean after he had gotten done talking to Pandora.

"Can't hurt to find out," Dean answered with a shrug.

They both set opposite each other on a picnic table in the park that had found after they had finished the shape-shifter case. Dean watched the dogs and owners that passed by with suspicion. Sam had just admitted about what being soulless was really like for him and Dean needed to fix it. He couldn't deal with working for Crowley anymore. They needed to find another way. While they were trying to come up with a game plan Sam had suddenly remembered the visit from Pandora and how odd it was when she gave him her telephone number. Dean didn't waste anytime in giving her a call and now the two brothers waited for the lovely redhead to show up.

"Hello boys," Pandora greeted as she popped up out of no where beside Dean. "Miss me?" She questioned.

"Hey Pandora," Sam greeted her from across the table. She stared at him for a long moment before giving him a small smile in greeting.

"Yeah, hey Pandora, how have you been?" Dean greeted her with his signature smile.

"Good, very good." She told them thinking of all the great time she had spent with Crowley. "So as nice as this is I'm sure there is a reason you called me. After all I gave my number to Sam over a year go." She stared from one brother to the other. Were they aware of Sam's condition? She wasn't sure if she wanted to break that news to them.

"Yeah, about that why exactly did you give your number to Sam anyway?" Dean asked.

"Well, when Bobby told me he was top side I wanted to make sure it was just Sam knocking around in that pretty head of his," Pandora told them. "And I gave him my number cause well we have lots in common now." She told them. They both looked at her confused.

"In common?" The youngest Winchester questioned.

"Well yeah, Sam," she began with a wide smile spreading across her face. "I mean after all you have had Lucifer inside you... and well, I've had Lucifer inside me." She told them. She watched in amusement as Dean choked on air and turned to looked at her with wide eyes. Her smile never fading but instead turning more suggestive than just friendly.

"That is way to much information." Dean told her once he was able to speak again.

"That's not really the reason you gave me your number was it?" Sam asked not believing her lie.

She sighed. "Okay, than why do _you_ think I gave you my number? Maybe I just found you super sexy and was waiting for you to man up and call me so we could have a good time."

"I think you knew what was wrong with me." He told her ignoring her not so subtle flirting. If she didn't know that he wasn't currently soulless she would be offended. "You know I don't have a soul. I don't know how you know but you do."

"Good job, you found me out." She congratulated him with fake enthusiasm. "If you already know whats wrong why did call me?" She questioned the two them.

"How did you know he didn't have soul? Cas had to put his arm in him and feel around." Dean told her. Pandora cringed.. soul searching with an angel didn't sound pleasant at all.

"Well you remember when we first meet and I touched you and your insides turned all into Jello?" She asked the two brothers. They nodded. "Well sins and virtues only work on things that have souls. Even ones with horribly mangled souls. I like Lust the best. It's the most entertaining one. I touched Sam before I left his motel room because something seemed off about him. Well, lets just say he didn't turn into a gooey lust filled marshmallow. I knew he wasn't Lucifer so I put two and two together and ta da.. he has no soul." She finished with a smile. The boys didn't look as amused as she did about the situation.

"And you didn't think to tell him that before you left?" She could hear the anger ready to bubble up to the surface as Dean spoke.

"I gave him my number. I figured he would call when he saw that something was wrong with him. I thought Sam was suppose to be the smarter one. Not my fault he waited to be groped by an angel." She told him. "I mean all you humans do is eat and sleep so I figured I would have gotten a phone call a lot sooner than this when he realized he didn't do any of those things. Besides I don't understand what all the anger and fuss is about." She waved a hand carelessly in Sam's direction. "He seems to be doing just fine to me. The Winchester brother's back together as always."

"Are you serious right now? You don't see the big deal? The guy is missing his soul!" Dean rounded on her angrily but Pandora met him head on.

"So, souls are overrated." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't have soul and I have been around longer than you two could even process and I'm doing just fine." She explained to them in voice that hinted at that she thought they were a little dumb. "And anyway if you already know about the soulless part why did you call me? I mean don't get me wrong I like looking at your pretty faces but I don't quite understand why I am here."

"We need your help." Sam told her. She raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yeah, were currently Crowley's bitch... and I don't like it." Dean told her.

Pandora was so confused. She felt like she was messing the big piece of the puzzle. Her silence finally made them understand that she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Crowley has Sam's soul... hostage," Dean began telling her. "He wants us to catch him a alpa-monster. If we do that he will give Sam his soul back but I don't really want to be Crowley's bitch any longer."

"Crowley... says he will give Sam his soul back in exchange for an alpha?" Pandora asked just to make sure that she understood.

"Yeah, basically." Sam answered.

"Why does he want you to capture them for anyway?"

"Purgatory," Same answered her. "He wants Purgatory apparently."

"He's trying to find Purgatory?" Pandora questioned more to herself than the brothers. "And you're helping him?"

"Don't really have a choice unless you know something we don't." Sam said.

"No, sorry souls aren't really my forte. Like I said I don't know why you would want it back personally but," she continued after an exaggerated eye roll. "if I can think of something I'll let you know."

"Alright, I guess that's all we can ask of you." Sam agreed.

"Good," she told them. "Is that all you need of me cause I just remembered I have something very important to do?" Her thoughts moving to Crowley and wondering what he thought he was going to accomplish by finding Purgatory; a place that was better left alone.

"Yeah, I guess will be in touch?" Dean questioned.

"Of course, see you around." She said before disappearing before their eyes.

Pandora was beyond pissed. She couldn't figure out how someone she thought was so intelligent was actually so dumb. A few hours after her talk with the brothers she found herself confronting Crowley about his plans for Purgatory. He seemed surprised when she told him that the bother's had called to speak to her about Sam's soul and unknowingly spilled his plans to her.

"You _want_ to find Purgatory! Are you stupid?" She shouted at him as they both stood in her living room. "Do you not understand what it is? Even if you could find it God locked those things in there for a reason!" She told him trying to get him to see reason. She was unsettled when he seemed so calm even as she shouted at him.

"Love, calm down. I know what I'm doing." He said reaching out for her to try to soothe her anger.

She scoffed and backed away as he came closer. "Obviously not if you think your going to open that place. You have no idea what you're messing with." She warned him.

"And you do?" He asked casually as he stopped trying to come closer.

"I'm older than I look sweetheart. I've learned a thing or two." She snarled at him.

"Is that so?" He questioned her quietly giving her a look that she didn't like one bit.

Straightening her shoulders she stared him down. "I think it's time for you to leave... and don't bother coming back." She told him finally making up her mind.

"Pandora...-" He began taking a step closer to her.

"No, I want you gone... Now!" She told him and with a snap of her fingers the spot he once occupied was empty. With a sigh Pandora sunk down to the floor. She was such an idiot.

* * *

Review... please?


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

UFO's and Talk of Souls

She stayed in her apartment for a few more days before finally getting antsy to go outside. After getting dressed in a pair of blue high heels and a black mini dress she left her apartment to find the two people that hated Crowley just as much as she did at the moment. Thankfully she didn't need to know exactly where they were because to find the brothers all you needed to do was find their car and that's basically like an address for them.

She popped up in the back seat of the empty Impala with the brothers nowhere in sight. She set there for a minute or two debating on getting out to find them or staying put. She knew that they would eventually find their way back here. Giving them a few minutes longer she finally heard the two boys approach the vehicle.

"Fake it. Fake it till you make it," she heard Dean say. She figured they were still discussing the soul business. Pandora didn't think they understood what it meant to get his soul back. The thing had been in that cage for almost a year and half now with Lucifer and Micheal... it would be in better shape if it had been a hell hound chew toy. Why Sam would want to stick that thing back in him she could never understand... humans were just so sentimental about things.

"What happened to you wanting me to be honest?" Sam questioned.

"Hey you want to be a real boy Pinocchio you got to act the part." Dean told him. Pandora didn't know what a Pinocchio was and would try to remember to look it up later.

"I was faking it Dean," Sam told him and finally they came into view. However they were so busy arguing they didn't even seem to notice her setting in the middle of the back seat. "Ever since we got back on the road together I was picking every fricking word. It's exhausting."

"Okay, alright," Dean began. Pandora hoped they would be done soon. "But until we get you back on the soul train I'll be your conscious. Okay?" Dean decided.

"So you're saying you'll be my Jiminy Cricket?" Sam questioned with another name she didn't know.

"Shut up, but yeah you fricking puppet. That's exactly what I'm saying." And with Dean saying that he finally opened the door and she saw him jump a bit in surprise when he saw her setting in the back seat of his car. She gave him a wave and smile.

"Hi Dean," she greeted him and at hearing the other door open and Sam caught her eye she gave him the same greeting. "Hi Sam."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he slid into the passenger beside Dean as the older brother started the vehicle.

"You have any good news for us?" Dean asked at the same time as Sam's question.

"No, nothing on the soul front and I was bored so I thought I would check in with my second favorite hunters." She told them.

"Second favorite?" Dean asked offended. "How can we be your second? How many hunters can you possibly know?"

"Just three but Bobby's my favorite even if he does have horrible fashion since and drinks really bad liquor." She answered him. Then she casually ran her eyes over the two boys. "Well you two don't really have that much better since of fashion but you _are_ very easy on the eyes... so that works in your favor."

"Thanks... I think?" Dean said as he pulled out of his parking space.

Dean saw her give him a big smile from the rear-view mirror.

"So what are you guys hunting? You are hunting something right? I'm not interrupting some brother to brother moment am I?" She asked as she leaned forward in her seat to be closer to them. She rested her elbows on the front seat between them as she stared from one brother to the other.

"Um no, four people have vanished from this town so we thought we would take a look." Dean explained.

"Did Crowley ask you to come here?" She questioned. She watched Sam shake his head no. "Okay good so what's the theory?" She asked curiously.

"The people think its aliens." Dean told her with a sarcastic smile. Pandora tilted her head to the left in confusion. Dean wouldn't say it out loud because he didn't want Pandora to bitch slap him but the look made him think of Cas when he didn't understand something.

"Or we could believe the crazy lady and it could be fairies." Sam said.

"Fairies... I didn't think they stilled existed on Earth." Pandora commented and she was sure if Dean wasn't driving that his head would have whipped around to look at her in disbelief.

"Are you fricking serious?" Dean asked unbelieving.

"They're all kind of things out there you don't know about Dean." Pandora told him calmly. "You didn't know about me for instance."

"Okay, well yeah that's true but until I meet a fairy I'm not really going to believe it; same with aliens." Dean told and Pandora just shrugged carelessly.

"So where are we going?" Pandora asked as they continued down the road.

"Going to go question the first missing person's dad," Dean answered her. "And you are going to wait in the car. We don't need any of your funny business in there okay?"

"Fine," Pandora sighed in reluctant agreement as she fell back into her seat in defeat. The rest of the ride she sat slumped in the middle of the back seat with her arms spread out like wings. Dean continued to take glances of her through the rear-view mirror. He wanted to laugh at her childish behavior but he held it in. He was happy she was enjoying this ride in Baby much more than the last one.

After the two had questioned Mr. Breighnam, a local watchmaker and father of the first boy to disappear Dean told Sam to keep a watch on him but no approaching him and after staring at Pandora he told her to keep him out of trouble.

Pandora was happy when the guy finally left work and headed to a bar. She and Sam sat at a little two person table as she made her way through a bottle of wine and Sam a beer.

"So," she began with a sigh, "this is boring." Pandora commented. "I thought hunting was more exciting and dangerous. I thought it would be more stabbing and shooting ugly things. You know, saving the day and getting the girl... or boy I'm not particular but this is nothing but people watching. I've done enough of that to last me several life times."

Sam laughed at her. "Yeah, but you have to do your homework first. Find out what you're hunting so you can know how to kill it instead of it killing you." Sam explained before taking another drink of his beer. Pandora poured more wine into her glass.

"Well, at least this guy likes his alcohol so it's not a complete waste of time." She commented as she took another glance at the man they were watching.

"Yeah, I think we should question him again. I think he knows something he isn't telling us and Dean thought so too." Sam said and was about to get up from the table when Pandora grabbed onto his shoulder and pushed him back down in his seat. Sam looked surprised at the force behind it.

"No, you heard Dean. Observe only." Pandora reminded him. "I can't be your um what did you call it... the Cricket thing." Pandora told him as she waved her hands around to make her point. Sam looked at her amused. "We are two soulless... things. I don't make good moral decisions, Sam... Actually I usually end up doing the opposite. I mean I literally dated The Devil."

"Okay, alright, point taken. I'll call Dean." Sam assured her. She nodded her consent before going back to her wine and Sam watched as she pulled a small book out of thin air and started to read. She only glanced over when Dean started shouting over the phone about a 'close encounter.' She listened to their conversation with an amused smile plastered on her face. Sam hung up when Dean stopped responding and Pandora watched as he took his next beer from the waitress before checking her out as she walked away.

"So, not that I would get in your way if you want to get all lustful with that waitress, Hell, I would lend you some help if you know for some reason she's dumb or blind but maybe we should go look for Dean first? You mentioned something about a butt thing… doesn't exactly sound sexy or pleasurable." She reminded him.

"What oh yeah, let's go see what's up." Sam agreed.

It was dark when they reached the corn field and the only thing they found was Dean's cell phone but Dean himself was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sure we'll find him," Pandora tried to reassure him but then realized that soulless Sam probably only cared so much. So after glancing around the corn field for any hint of what happened to the oldest brother she followed after Sam.

They both walked until they came across a UFO believer group camp and Sam made his way over to a guy they had apparently questioned earlier in the day. The conversation didn't take long to go downhill when Sam basically told the guy he sucked at hunting UFO's even after doing it for thirty years. Pandora agreed with Sam. Thirty years and no concrete proof... that was just sad. Before it could get any more out of control a pretty red haired girl joined the conversation and Pandora could see that Sam had lost all focus on Dean when the girl offered her help.

"I'm going back to the bar. I need more alcohol." She announced to Sam as he walked away with his new friend.

"Oh are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Do you really care?" She asked right back already knowing the answer.

"No, not really."

"Alright then, you have my number call me but only for something important; you're dying, you find Dean, or you know if you just want some _company_ later." She couldn't resist the last part; she was just flirty by nature. He gave her a smile and a nod before going their separate ways. She didn't understand what was so bad about soulless Sam. They seemed to get along just fine.

After spending the night at the bar until closing she made her way to the less than fantastic motel that the brothers were staying in to rent a room. It wasn't a place she wanted to stay at but she figured she would stay close by in case something major went down.

She was fast asleep when her phone started ringing. Groaning she looked to see that it was just a few minutes past four in the morning and Sam was calling her.

"This better be important." She greeted him.

"Dean just got back." Was all he told her before hanging up on her. She glared at the phone for another moment before getting out of bed. With a sigh she popped her way into the brothers' room.

"Dean!" She shouted happily moving over to the agitated looking hunter. "I'm so glad your back. I was worried."

"Yeah well at least someone was." Dean commented shooting a glare at Sam. "Please tell me you weren't shaking up with some dude while I was gone?" He asked her.

"Uhh no I was sleeping." She told him honestly. "Alone." She clarified. "Not that it's any of your business if I was. Am I missing something here?"

"I was abducted and Sam was with some girl instead of looking for me! I thought I left you with him to keep him out of trouble." Dean explained to her. His voice was angry and she didn't appreciate being scolded.

Pandora moved until she was just a few inches away from Dean and the dangerous aura around her was not lost even when she had to look up at him. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow with her anger.

"You listen to me Winchester I came here on my own free will to help you, I've been looking into the Sam soulless thing, and I even stayed in this shitty motel so I would be nearby if Sam or you needed me." She told him and her voice was deadly calm.

Dean watched her wearily. Pandora was someone he had never been on the bad side of and other than using a little Lust on him he hadn't really seen what she was capable of.

"I think you're forgetting just who you are talking to. You may have gotten comfortable talking to Angels and Demons like you're almighty since you stopped the end of the world but you still have a soul and you've seen what the seven deadly sins can do when a demon has that power. Now imagine what that power could do coming from the original owner and thank carefully about your next words to me."

Dean brought his hands up into a surrendering position. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just been a weird day."

Pandora stared at him for another few second before giving him a small smile. She then turned and went to set on the bed they didn't look like it had been used. She agreed with him it had been a weird day.

She watched the brothers' talk for a bit apparently Dean thought he had been gone only an hour which was way off since it was already past four in the morning. Surprisingly Sam did seem to have done some research before getting down and dirty with the girl he met at the UFO gathering. A time difference for alien abductions was a common occurrence.

Dean followed Pandora's example and avoided the used bed to set next to her as Sam brought him a drink and then another. Finally Sam took a set on the other bed before asking what exactly happened to the older Winchester brother.

"Well, uh, there was this," he seemed a little reluctant to share but Pandora thought it best not to rush him. Sam seemed to have the same idea. "God help me Sam there was this bright white light." Dean told them and Pandora fought down the laugh that was bubbling up to the surface this wasn't the time for laughs. She watched as Sam laid a comforting hand on Dean's leg and Dean stared at him unsure.

"It's okay," Sam reassured him but it didn't seem to have the same effect as it would have if Sam actually had a soul. "Safe room." Sam told him and after a look passed between them Sam took his hand back.

Dean continued his story of how the aliens took him to another place and as they tried to bring him to a table, or a probing table as Sam called it, he fought back. He seemed proud of himself as he said they weren't expecting him to fight back. He said that the aliens were so bright that he couldn't really see what they looked like. Pandora listened to this with only mild curiosity. The crazy night seemed to end as Sam suggested Dean to take a shower and the older brother agreeing.

Sam and Pandora sat in silence as they listened for the water to start running then Sam turned to Pandora expectantly. Pandora raised an eyebrow at him in return.

"So?" He finally asked.

"So... what exactly?" She questioned him right back.

"What do you think about what happened to Dean? Do you know anything about Aliens? I mean you've been around a long time right? Ever encounter one?" Sam asked her.

"I suppose it would be a matter of your definition of alien. I mean if you think about it an alien is someone from another place or planet in that case it could mean me, Death, Angels, and a whole bunch of other beings out there are aliens to you humans." Pandora explained to him. "BUT I will say that something just seems off about Dean's story. I'm not sure what it is yet but I couldn't imagine something that targeted him would just let him go."

"Yeah, all this is starting to sound a bit crazy. I never thought I would be hunting aliens." He told her.

"Yeah, well I guess you guys will be looking into this tomorrow?" She questioned and Sam nodded. "Ugh, boring. I'm going to do my own research but I'll be back. If I find something I'll let you guys know." She assured him. "Tell Dean I'm sorry I missed him freshly showered." She said with a flirty smile and laugh before disappearing in the blink of an eye and leaving the younger Winchester alone.

The next day the brothers found themselves back in the dinner that Sam and Pandora had shared a few drinks in last night. Sam had yet to hear anything back from the red head but he wasn't too worried.

"So on top of all the demons, the angels, the ghosts, and the skin walkers… and Pandora it turns out that there..." Dean let his sentence hang in the air between the two of them before leaning across the table. "So if aliens are actually real then what's next? Hobbits... seriously!"

Dean watched as Sam attention was focused on a tall brunette as he unashamedly checked her out. This of course led back to the events last night and how Sam should have handled Dean's disappearance if he had a soul. Dean told him how Sam should have been suffering without him and shouldn't have been banging the hippie UFO girl. Sam couldn't help but think to himself that maybe Pandora was on to something; souls were overrated.

She was having a late dinner with Death when she received the text message from Sam that Dean had called and said something had attacked him. No details were giving because Sam didn't have any, she texted that she would be there soon.

"Helping the Winchester brothers again?" Death asked her as he took a bite of pizza. They had decided to go back to Rinascita Pizzeria in Chicago since they had enjoyed the pizza and that a man would be scheduled for a surprised heart attack soon in this restaurant that wouldn't have a happy ending.

"Yeah, I've been bored and you've been busy." She told him.

"Hmm, just be careful. Those Winchester are nothing but trouble." He warned her. "Besides, I thought you would be busy elsewhere. I heard a rumor that you were seeing the new King of Hell... Crowley I think is his name?" Death questioned. Pandora shifted in her chair. Death always had the ability to make her feel unrestrained amounts of guilt. He was one of the few beings she has met that made her feel young and stupid.

"Well, I was but it didn't work out." She told him. She thought briefly about telling him of Crowley's plan to open Purgatory but she didn't want to have to set through a lecture on how she always chooses the worst companions so she kept it to herself for now. She did however bring up the matter of Sam's soul.

"It's still in the cage I take it?" Death questioned after a few minutes of long silence.

"As far as I know, I don't think they understand what they are asking for. That soul has been a punching bag for Lucifer and Micheal... I wouldn't want it anywhere near me. Being soulless isn't that bad." Pandora told him.

"You've never had a soul though it's a little bit different." Death told her.

"Right... But could you do it? Could you get Sam his soul back?" She asked him. Death was the only being she knew that could help the brothers with the request. If he said no Dean needed to start getting use to soulless Sam.

"I could but there would be the issue of putting the thing back in him." He answered her. Pandora's right eyebrow rose in question. "Putting it back in him would be worse than him not having it. It would be too damaged by now. It would leave the boy insane at best. But I could put up a wall to hold back the memories."

"Great, then do it!" Pandora told him; Death didn't look so thrilled or inclined to listen to her.

"But why should I? I am in the business of _taking_ souls not returning them. If Dean Winchester wants to get his brother's soul back he can ask me himself but it will cost him. I'm not doing it for free." Death told her. Pandora nodded in understanding. She would not outright tell Dean that Death could get Sam his soul back _but_ she could mentioning it to get him on the right track. "Now, I believe you need to get back to them?"

"Yeah, might be good idea... they think their hunting aliens." Pandora told him with a large smile that displayed her humor of the situation. Death made no comment. So with another quick smile and a promise to do dinner again soon she left him so he could get back to work.

Sam had gotten back to the motel room before her and she found them both staring into the microwave when she popped up behind them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

The brother's both turned to look at her and as they moved she got her first glance of what they had been looking at inside the microwave. Black blood and guts covered the entire inside of the microwave.

"Pandora, finally," Dean said seeming to be relieved that she was here. She gave him a smile in return. "Please, tell me that you can see all the... blah that's in the microwave?"

Her face scrunched up in disgust as she looked back at the 'blah' that was in the microwave. "Umm yeah unfortunately I can. What the hell happened?" She caught the triumphant look Dean sent Sam.

"Sam can't see it." Dean explained to her.

"Well, I wish I couldn't so lucky him... so once again what is that?" Pandora asked again.

"Yeah Dean what happened?" Sam asked as Dean shut the microwave so he and Pandora didn't have to look at it anymore.

"It was a little naked lady, okay?" Dean told them. Both of Pandora's eyebrows shot up at this.

"A what?" Sam asked not believing his ears.

"It was a little, glowing... hot... naked lady with nipples and she hit me." Dean explained again.

Pandora looked between the brothers not sure what to do in the situation. She realized early that day that they were not dealing with aliens but at the moment she was too stunned by Dean's story to tell them. She looked to Sam for a clue of what to do.

"I'm not supposed to laugh right?" Sam asked and from Dean's reaction she got the hint that this was not a laughing matter no matter how much she and apparently Sam wanted to. "Okay so shot in the dark, but did this little lady have wings?" Sam questioned getting back on track. Apparently the younger brother had done his research that Pandora didn't even need to tell them that they were not dealing with any aliens but fairies.

As Sam explained the history between fairies and aliens Dean glanced over to Pandora who had taking residence on his bed as the two brothers sat at a two chair table with Sam's laptop in between them.

"So you were serious with the fairy thing?" Dean asked her.

"Would I lie to you?" She asked back. He didn't answer so she just shrugged uncaring. "But yes I was serious." Pandora let the boys know that though she knew fairies existed she wasn't exactly on best friend level with them nor did she know a lot about them so the boys and her decided to go to an 'expert'; which was the so called 'crazy fairy lady' they had talked to earlier in the investigation.

The woman was a plump, middle aged, blonde woman who was overly friendly. She led the three of them to her kitchen table where she served them tea and cookies. Sam and Dean sat on one side of the table which meant Pandora sat on the other side and after the tea and cookies were on the table the lady took the last empty spot which was beside Pandora. She had to admit she liked the ladies hospitality. She thought that all humans should offer her tea and cookies. It would make the lot of them more pleasant to be around.

Pandora listened as she sipped on her tea and nibbled on her share of cookies as they lady explained all she knew about fairies. The woman was so overly happy to finally have people to believe her. She explained to the boys and Pandora who was half listening that fairies was a general term but they were many things listed under that such as gnomes, goblins, and etc. and that they didn't come from Earth but the realm next door; The Fairy Realm. The lady also explained how only people who had been to The Fairy Realm and returned could see them... which lead to both brothers giving Pandora curious looks... her answer was a flirty smile and a suggestive wink. They put two and two together and that was all the explanation they needed.

They also were told that she didn't know why they abducted people but it was always a first born son explaining why Dean was chosen.

Finally Dean had enough of the ladies overly cheerfulness and got down to the reason they were here; how to get rid of fairies.

"Well if you want to win a fairy favor leave a bowl of fresh cream; they love cream." She told them still to overly cheerful. Pandora was starting to detest it especially now that she had finished her tea and cookies.

"Okay," Dean began trying to stay friendly but also trying to get across what he really wanted to know, "and more forcefully?"

The woman seemed to have to think about it for a few seconds. "Well, all fairies hate iron and all dark fairies burn when touched with silver." She told them. "What else?" She asked herself ignoring the three set of eyes that were staring at her. "Oh! You could spill sugar or salt in front of them. No matter how powerful the fairy must stop to count each grain."

"Well alrighty," Dean told her. "That's wow, a lot to absorb. Um thank you." And with that both boys started to make to get up from the seats. Pandora hoped that the lady would get up so she didn't have to use magic in front of her because she would if she had to stay here much longer. She forgot how exhausting playing human could be. Unfortunately she was trapped there as the woman pretty much nicely forced the two brothers into staying until they finished their tea. Pandora slumped back into her set as she willed the boys to drink their tea quickly.

When they finally made it outside Pandora was thrilled.

"Oh God, is it on me? I feel like I got the crazy on me?" Dean complained as they walked down the road and away from the said crazy. Pandora trailed a few inches behind the two boys her heals clicking rhythmically with each step.

"No, but you did set in some glitter though," Sam told him.

Dean looked down and started rubbing it off. "It makes me want to start believing in UFO's again." He complained.

The boys weren't sure what to do next with the information that had and Pandora just shrugged as they turned to her for help. Just when they thought they were going to have to involve Bobby they looked across the street to see the watch maker having tons of cream loaded into his vehicle. So they now had a lead. Pandora could feel that this hunt was finally going to start getting interesting.

Sadly the feeling didn't last long as she once again found herself setting in the back of the Impala with the two brothers in the front seats as they watched the guy unload all of his cream and take it in to his store. Finally when the guy had unloaded all of his cream he got ready to leave again. The brother's decided to split up again. Dean was going to check out his store and Sam was to keep an eye on the suspect. Before either of them could make the decision for her Pandora told them she was going with Dean.

"I can get you in there much easier," was her reasoning. She just really didn't want to people watch anymore. Reluctantly Dean agreed. He also reasoned that Pandora wasn't any better at being Sam's conscious than Sam was that maybe it was best that the two soulless people weren't together.

After leaving the car with Sam, Dean and Pandora made their way around to the back of the store and when they got to the door Pandora grabbed on to Dean's arm before disappearing and then reappearing with them both inside the store.

"Whoa, warn a guy next time." Dean complained quietly. "Last time Cas zapped me somewhere I didn't poop for a week." He told her.

"I didn't need to know that." She told him her face scrunched up in disgust. Dean wasn't sure if it was from the bathroom knowledge or from hearing about Cas.

Pandora let Dean take the lead as they checked out the place and she followed silently behind him. They reached a door with noise coming from the other side and she watched as Dean pulled out a knife and proceeded to quietly open the door.

What they found on the other side seemed to shock Dean and made Pandora run into him as he stopped mid-step. All around the room on top of the tables were little people working on making watches. Thankfully they didn't seem to notice Pandora or Dean so they slowly backed up to the door and once shut Pandora got them out of the store.

Pandora had been around for a long time but she still couldn't have seen this coming. After calling Sam to let him know what they had seen inside his shop they started to make their way down the street to head to the bar that they always seemed to be at. Pandora was happy with the promise of alcohol. After being less than happy about the two trips with Pandora, Dean forced them into walking. It wasn't long into their journey that Dean noticed that they were being followed by someone that was obviously a fairy; since Dean had seen they guy earlier watching him but Sam hadn't.

So they let the guy follow them. He didn't seem to care that Pandora was with Dean; which Dean thought was a little foolish. Pandora might not have looked like much but Dean was sure she could take on someone if they threatened her. So far she never seemed to back away from a fight. The only person that had ever gotten the best of her was Lucifer and Dean was sure there was much more to the story then she had told them. So between the two of them he was pretty confident that they could take on one fairy. So they lead him down an abandoned alleyway where they would be no witnesses and waited for him to come around the corner. Unfortunately the fairy didn't show instead it was a different kind of little person that just so happened to come around the corner. In the end both Dean and Pandora ended up in lock up at the local police station.

Pandora could have easily gotten them out but Dean didn't want to raise suspicion. They still had a job to do in this town and they couldn't really do that while being wanted by the police. Reluctantly Pandora agreed and made herself comfortable on one of the two beds inside the cell. She silently hoped that Sam was having a very boring time.

Pandora had fallen asleep at some point during the boring silence of the cell and watching Dean sit thoughtfully on his own bed. She woke with a start when a crash was heard inside the cell. All hell had broken lose and Dean was getting thrown around the cell by the man they had seen earlier. He didn't even seem to notice her. Pandora was about to make sure that changed. Pandora finally grabbed the guy off Dean and the fairy took notice of her for the first time and seemed shocked.

"Hi, I don't like things that hurt my human friends. I don't usually resort to violence but you're an exception." Pandora told him with the sweetest smile Dean had ever seen on her before she punched the fairy so hard in the face that he was sent crashing back into the cell bars with a bang. The fairy recovered quicker than Pandora expected and threw his own punch at her and sent her back a few inches but she stayed on her feet. The fairy ignored her once again to focus on Dean but Pandora wasn't a quitter.

Dean and Pandora both took on the fairy. Dean knew how to fight and Pandora had force and magic but not any technique but the two of them were able to hold the fairy off so he couldn't take Dean and then suddenly when the fairy had Dean where he wanted him... the fairy disappeared.

"I hate fairies." Pandora told Dean as she reached out a hand to help the bloody-noised Winchester up off the cell floor. "I guess this means Sam saved the day."

Dean nodded in agreement. Pandora snapped her fingers making a purple handkerchief appear and handed it to Dean. He took it gratefully as he whipped at the blood under his nose. As he did this he stared at Pandora. The fairy had gotten a few good hits in on her and her face mirrored his. Pandora didn't seem to be over concerned about herself which he found odd since she always seemed so perfectly put together and as Dean watched he could see why. Right before his eyes he watched her face heal until the only evidence that she was ever hurt was the blood stains on her pale face.

Pandora and Dean received a lucky break the next morning when the little guy that Dean attacked who also happened to be a big shot district attorney stopped by to talk to them. Dean didn't have to say a word; for once he let Pandora do all of the talking. It wasn't long after he left in his dazed gooey marshmallow state that the charges were dropped.

When the brothers left she found herself back in the Impala as they traveled out of the town until they reach a deserted area where they parked. She followed them out of the vehicle as they sat on the hood and got beers out of a cooler. She figured this was how they celebrated.

Sam rejected a beer and Pandora conjured herself a glass of wine as she sat in between the two of them.

Dean raised his beer bottle in toast. "Here's to the tiniest D.A.; thanks for dropping the charges."

"Little big man," Sam commented. "How did you get him to drop the charges anyway?" He asked looking over at Dean.

Pandora smiled in between the brothers as Dean glanced down at her and Sam followed. "What can I say I can be very persuasive." She shrugged before giving them both a small laugh that they joined in for a moment.

She watched as the happy moment ended and the conversation came back to what it always lead to; Sam's soul. A Leprechaun was what had been taking all the first born sons in town. Sam told him that the watchmaker was losing his hands to Parker-sons and made a deal with them not knowing exactly what he would end up losing. To stop the Leprechaun Sam spilled rock salt and while the fairy was busy counting Sam found the book that the watchmaker had used to bring them here and sent them back with it.

The Leprechaun had tried to get Sam to make a deal with him to get his soul back but Sam told him no. Pandora stayed quiet through this conversation. Like she had told them days before souls weren't really her thing. Dean had seemed worried that Sam was going to change his mind about wanting his soul back. Pandora didn't believe for a second when Sam disagreed saying he was still wanting to get his soul back. Sam wasn't stupid he was starting to see that maybe having a soul wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Well boys, I'm out of here." She told as they got the cooler packed back up and was getting ready to leave.

"You can always come with us. You got quite a way with... people and quite a punch." Dean offered her with a smile. Pandora returned it but shook her head no.

"Nah, but I'm sure I'll see you two soon. Besides I got to find a nice place on my book shelf for this." She held up the fairy book which the boys had given her for safe keeping. "Catch you later guys; call me if you need me." She told them before giving them a wink and disappearing.


End file.
